User blog:Rukiryo/SOF League, BECAUSE WE CAN! (Blame ZEON)
The SOF League is a tournament that is just for fun among Pokemon Fans in the SOF community. The tournament began on July 6th, 2016. How to build your team #Click "Play" at the top right. #Click "Choose name" at the top right, and type in your username from the Wiki. If Pokémon Showdown asks for a password because your username is already in use, then change your username. Make sure you let us know what you've changed it to for Pokémon Showdown. #Click "Teambuilder" on the left - second box, first button. #Click "New Team." #Click "Format," and then click "Ubers." #Click "Add Pokémon" for every Pokémon you intend to add. Rules Teambuilding rules *All Pokémon may be any level; of course, it is in your best interest to keep the Pokémon at level 100 (unless you're using specific strategies that involve under-leveled Pokémon). *Legendary Pokémon are not allowed; all non-legendary Pokémon are. *You may not have the following moves: **Fissure **Guillotine **Horn Drill **Sheer Cold *You may not have a Pokémon with Moody as its ability. *'One' wildcard Pokémon (a Pokémon that is not the type your team is supposed to be) is allowed; additional rules go along with this rule. **A Pokémon of which is not your type but has a pre-evolution that is your type is not considered a wildcard (for example, a Drapion would not be considered a wildcard in a bug-type team). **If you use a mega-evolution that is not your type before mega-evolving but is your type after, that Pokémon will not be counted as a wildcard, thus allowing you to use a wildcard in addition to the Pokémon with a megastone (for example, a Dragon-type trainer with a Charizard, which is not Dragon type, that megaevoles to Mega Charizard X, which is a Dragon type; the Charizard does not count as a wildcard). **If you use a mega-evolution that is your type before mega-evolving but is not your type after, that Pokémon will (also) not be counted as a wildcard, thus allowing you to use a wildcard in addition to the Pokémon with a megastone (for example, a Flying-type trainer with a Charizard, which is a Flying type, that megaevolves to Mega Charizard X, which loses its Flying type; the Charizard also does not count as a wildcard). **Your wildcard cannot be a mega-evolution (for example, a Mega Charizard Y is not allowed in the team of a Dragon-type specialist, because it is never a Dragon type at any time) *When using a mega-evolution, make sure you pick the base Pokémon, and then give it its respective megastone as its item. *You may only have one Pokémon with its respective mega-evolution stone. *Unlike VGC and Battle Spot, you may have more than one of the same item in your team. *However, like VGC and Battle Spot, you may not have more than one of the same Pokémon on your team. *Pick a gender for Pokémon that have genders; do not pick random for gender. *'After you finish building your team, list them in the chart under the “Teams” section; if you have problems getting the coding to work correctly, tell your list of Pokémon to Rukiryo, and he will help you.' *You may change your Pokémon before your first battle. Once you have battled, however, you may not change your Pokémon, their IVs, their EVs, and their Natures; as changing the Hidden Power Type also changes IVs, you are not allowed to change the Hidden Power Type either. Battle rules *At the start of the battle, the game should ask you to pick your first Pokémon; just survey what your opponent has, and select who you want to start the battle with. *Bear in mind, there is a programmed rule where only one Pokémon can be put to sleep at a time. *Each will play against each other in bests of three; between two players, one player must win twice in order to actually win. **Each victory of each best of three will be counted as a point; notify Rukiryo, Zeon, or Yumoz of results of matches. **Only the first three matches between players will count towards the round robin, unless both players agree to not count certain matches. *Between each battle counted towards the round robin, you may only change your Pokémon's moves and items; nothing else about your team can be changed. **You may not change which Pokémon you designate as your mega-evolution. **If you have the move Hidden Power, you may not change its type; this is because you change the IVs as a result. *Should there be a dispute regarding the rules, a replay should be saved and sent to Rukiryo. **If any player is caught cheating, the victory will automatically go to the other player. **If both players happen to break rules, the match must be played again in order for it to count. Teams The following chart shows the Pokémon declared by each member. The wildcard of each team is labeled with the color of its primary type. ZEON: Grass YUMOZ: Fairy WYVERN: Fire FIF: Ghost MARK: Steel Category:Rukiryo Category:Zeon1 Category:Wyvern_0m3g4 Category:Yumoz Category:Blog posts